1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination golf cart and golf bag assembly, and more particularly to a golf bag defined by a rigid capsule-like container adapted not only to contain and carry golf clubs and related accessories but also to define a transportation means that can be readily attached to various types of recreational vehicles and small automobiles. Heretofore, this was not possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing a suitably structured, all-weather, wheeled golf-cart assembly that can be readily mounted on the outside surface of a recreational vehicle, on a car-top carrier, on a bicycle-type carrier, and which can also be used as a self-contained shipping container to be sent by bus or airline.
Various types of bags and carts are used for storing and transporting golf clubs, etc. However, these bags and carts, as good as they are, still have certain features that restrict or limit their use as shipping containers. That is, conventional golf bags and cart assemblies create a storage problem for the avid golfer while traveling by recreational vehicle or small automobile, since the confines of these types of vehicles offer very limited space, usually for more essential items. Hence, there is a need for an especially designed assembly as hereinafter presented.
Various types and arrangements of golf carts, bags, etc., are shown in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,299 discloses a golf-club bag having an integral outer shell, a top panel closing the upper end of the shell, with shaft apertures therein, a core within the shell, stops at the lower end of the core, guide chanels in the core forming handle recesses, a handle on the exterior of the shell and a releasable closure for the upper end of the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,024 comprises a golf-club bag that is formed by a plurality of elongated receptacles attached together in a row and parallel to one another to lie generally flat on a support surface. The receptacles are made of a resilient material which will allow folding the receptacles over one another into a bundle as well as laying the receptacles out generally flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,947 relates to a golf-club bag but more particularly to a clamp-on cover for the top of a golf bag which provides a vertical hemi-cylindrical shield extending from the back of the bag in an upward direction, with a helmet shaped portion pivoted at the brim to a rear portion of the hemi-cylindrical shield. The helmet-shaped portion is used when opened by means of a hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,930 discloses a golf-caddy assembly comprising a two-wheeled cart incorporating an upstanding frame which provides and includes a lower horizontal platform projecting rearwardly of the frame for supporting a golf bag and an upper forwardly projecting retractable handle assembly.
A carrier accessory for vans is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,858. This device is particularly designed as a carrier for sporting goods, tools, household supplies and the like, utilizing a bracket adaptable to vans of various types and supportable on existing hinge brackets of the rear doors of a van with supplemental support from a frame or bumper member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,091 there is disclosed a convertible golf cart which can be wheeled over a golf course carrying golf equipment, and can be readily disassembled for transportation and storage. Detachable wheels and a retracting-removable handle and support strut serve to convert the golf cart from its operating condition to a storage and transport condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,756 discloses a golf-bag holder for use with golf carts which includes a frame structure having a plurality of arms pivotally mounted thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,882 there is disclosed a golf-club cart carrier supportable on a trailer-hitch mounting bar, there being an upwardly sloping arm pivotally attached to the bar having at an outer end a vertical tubular socket adapted to mate with a tubular extension on the carrier.